dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan, Get Ruthless! Showdown with the 10th Universe!
is the one hundred and third episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 13, 2017. Its original American airdate was March 23, 2019. Summary Ribrianne and Android 17 fiercely attack each other, while Roasie begins to overwhelm Goku's defenses. She surrounds him with ki balls and attempts to blow him up, but No. 17 protects him with a Android Barrier. Goku, who has studied Roasie's techniques, hits her with a powerful ki blast. As he and No. 17 corner Roasie and Ribrianne, Jimizu arrives and rescues them with Instant Transmission. Elsewhere, Botamo challenges Gohan on Champa's orders. As Piccolo and Goku observe, Gohan attacks with a flurry of blows, which apparently have no effect. However, Gohan's attacks begin to lift Botamo off the ground and renders him unable to defend himself, allowing Gohan to knock him off the stage. Universe 10's Obni and Rubalt appear to challenge Gohan and Piccolo. Jimizu defeats Universe 10's Zircor. With eight warriors eliminated, Gowasu accepts his imminent demise, while Rumush remains defiant. Obni shifts his ki away from his body to render himself impossible to detect and wounds Gohan. Rubalt initially has the upper hand against Piccolo, but Piccolo uses his Hellzone Grenade to knock out Rubalt, leaving Universe 10 with only Obni. Obni begins to overwhelm Gohan, which makes Gowasu want to cling to life again. Gohan powers up to his Potential Unleashed and powers through one of Obni's punches. He counterattacks Obni's moves by locating and hitting Obni after he gets hit. Obni pauses the fight to show his respect for Gohan, but refuses to lose for the sake of Universe 10. Gohan battles and defeats Obni with a Ultimate Kamehameha. All of Universe 10's fighters have been eliminated. Right before Universe 10 is annihilated, Gohan discovers a locket containing a picture of Obni and his wife and child. Gohan and Universe 10's angel, Kusu, mourn Universe 10's destruction. Major Events *Gohan transforms into his Potential Unleashed state to face Obni. *Universe 10 is erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Battles *Android 17 vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Goku vs. Sous Roas (Roasie) *Gohan vs. Botamo *Jimizu vs. Zircor *Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) vs. Obni *Piccolo vs. Rubalt Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *GodPad Transformations *Potential Unleashed Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Takeshi Mori *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Naoki Tate & Yasuhiro Namatame *'Key Animators' - Naoki Tate, Futoshi Higashide, Yasuhiro Namatame, Tomokazu Gunji, Tetsuya Saeki, Yukihiro Kitano, Yoshikata Kato, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Reiko Saito, Mika Hironaka, Shuntaro Mura *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Yong-ce Tu, A-Line, Toei Phils. Differences from the manga *Android 17 never battled Ribrianne in the manga. *Botamo is eliminated by Gohan with multiple punches in the anime and by Android 17 with one punch in the manga. *Zircor is eliminated by Jimizu in the anime and by either Gamisalas or Damon in the manga. *Rubalt is eliminated by Piccolo in the anime and by Frieza in the manga. *Obni is eliminated by Gohan in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *In the anime, Gohan is shown to be able to transform into his Potential Unleashed state at will. In the manga, Gohan never transforms into and out of the state and is seemingly using it the entire time. *In the manga, there is no mention of Obni and his family. *Universe 10 is the second universe to be eliminated and erased in the anime and the fifth in the manga. Trivia *This marks the first time Piccolo uses the Hellzone Grenade in many years, since his battle with Android 17 during the Imperfect Cell Saga. *The episode showed Obni's family at the end, and coincidentally, the episode's original air date was on tradition of Brazil and Samoa. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 103 (BDS) es:Episodio 103 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 103 pt-br:Seja impiedoso, Gohan! O duelo contra o 10º Universo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super